


Grease is the Word [Ch.2 Hopelessly Devoted]

by RecklessSmiles



Series: Grease is the Word [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 50's slang, Alternate Universe - Grease (1978) Fusion, Angst, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Grease AU, Harringrove, M/M, Nancy Wheeler Is a Good Friend, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, The Pink Ladies (Grease), The T-Birds (Grease), billy hargrove - Freeform, harringrove au, just a lot of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessSmiles/pseuds/RecklessSmiles
Summary: Billy Hargrove is the new blonde, leather wearing, bad boy exchange student from Australia that gets into the T-birds his first week in Hawkins. Steve Harrington is the brunette that's been in Hawkins his whole life, was a Pink Ladies' boyfriend at one point, is on the cheer team, he wears pink a lot, not cause he's a wannabe Pink Ladies, it's cause he's a prep.___Billy meets Steve again since summer, at the school pep rally and everything goes wrong, Steve is left crying heartbroken but hopeless devoted to the greaser and Billy doesn't know what to do to get Steve back.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Grease is the Word [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570951
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Grease is the Word [Ch.2 Hopelessly Devoted]

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the Grease AU!!
> 
> Song recommendations: The Grease OST, 50's songs in general [just to set the mood]
> 
> Also definitely recommend looking up a 50's slang list cause unless you're like me, a 50's enthusiast, you probably won't understand some things. I hope you all enjoy!

"Welcome Back Hawkins High” a woman’s voice came over the loudspeaker. Just like that Summer had ended, and Steve Harrington was thrown back into his kingdom like summer never happened. And maybe it didn’t, maybe it was all just a dream, his blonde Australian summer fling was just a figment made from the summer heat. “This Saturday will be our first pep rally! Remember, if you can’t be an athlete then be sure to come out and support them!”

“Ready for the rally Steve?” Nancy walked up to the cafeteria table wearing her signature pink jacket, asking the pouty brunette.

“Yeah, had a couple practices over break. Jan is on the team this year.”

“Oh gee, can she even cartwheel?” 

“Nope.” Steve laughed.

“So, speaking of break, didn’t really see you much…how was dreamboat?” 

Steve’s face became nostalgic as he thought of everything, his eyes warmed and had a goofy smile that he couldn’t force away.

“Holy moley! Tell me more–tell me more!”

“What are we telling more about?” A red head joined them, also in pink—

“Hey Carol, Stevie here was just about to tell us about his summer romance”

“Really? Looks like our little Stevie isn’t a cherry no more” Carol laughed, Steve got defensive.

“Carol I was with Nance remember”—

They both just laughed, chicks man.

“Okay, okay. Sorry, so what was his name?”

“Billy, Billy Hargrove.” 

Carol licked her lips into a grin, looked over to Nance; they both seemed to know something Steve didn’t. They normally did though, it was a Pink thing. Steve, jealous of not being an official Pink? Never. 

“Well come on Stevie, tell us more.” It wasn’t a suggestion, normally wasn’t with the redhead.

“We… he told me I made his life worth livin’.”

“Awe, Stevie. Wait, did you, did you really?”

“Yeah. We did Nance” 

“Oh my gosh!”

“I think he sounds just peachy Steve, and if you believe in miracles, maybe prince charming will show up again; someplace completely unexpected!” Carol stood back up “well, I have to go meet up with Tommy, I’ll see you both at the pep rally!”

“Later alligator”

“Nance, do you really think so?”

“Uh, yeah, sure. Come on, we better get to class.”

* * *

____

Blonde curls sat over leather clad shoulders, a “T” emblem marking his back. Smoke curled out of his tongue in teeth grin.

“Guys, this is Billy Hargrove. He’s from Australia” 

“Really? How are things down under?”

“Non ya business.” The blonde retorted.

“Tommy ya gave’im a jacket already?”

“Course I did, look at ’em he’s cooler than all ’ya combined, you gotta hear bout this chick he got with this summer!”

“Yeah, she put out Hargrove?”

“That all you guys think ‘bout ‘round here. Hall asked me the same damn thing.”

“Billy, this is Johnny, Troy and Nicky.”

“Hey, speakin’ of chicks you meet the Pinks yet?”

“Who?” the blonde’s brows furrowed. 

“What are ya, an owl—The Pink Ladies man!”

“He’s been ‘ere for five minuets Johnny, relax daddy-o”

“We on for the pep rally, right Billy?” Tommy nudged

“Yeah. Sure.”

“Shouldn’t you boys be in class?” The same women from the loudspeaker was standing behind the boys. 

“It’s lunch ma’am “ 

“Lunch has been over for ten minuets Mr. Hall.” 

“Oh, sorry ma’am. We were just leaving ma’am”

“Damn, she got you whipped Hall.” Billy laughed Tommy gave him a thumb to teeth.

____

“Not that this ain’t a blast guys but why the hell did ya drag me here?“ 

An annoyed blonde death gripping a paper bagged bottle. The gang all leaning up against Billy’s Bel Air. So far the most entertaining thing about this pep rally was the trash can they lit on fire. The coach blabber-mouthing in the distance was definitely not helping the buzz the blonde was trying to catch. 

“It ain’t that bad man, the paper shakers are about ta go on.“ 

“Yeah plus the Pink’s said they got a surprise so’s we gotta wait.” Johnny chimed in. 

“Shut it Johnny!” Tommy bit—

“So I finally getta meet these infamous Pink Ladies huh? 

"Well duh Hargrove! Can’t be a T-bird if ya ain’t got a Pink on yur arm." 

"That what it say the rule book Nick?” Billy laughed sharp, taking another pull from his bottle. Whatever he was drinking, it made his brows furrow going down. 

“Hey Tommy we gots a rule book?" 

"Jesus, Nick he was joshin’ ya!" 

"Oh. Yeah-yeah I knew that…” Everyone proceeded to roll their eyes at Nick.

And then the T-birds found themselves walking over to the field where their fellow classmates were cheering and showing their school spirit. Tommy and Nick joined in, mockingly, Johnny might have been serious; the blonde just shook his head. Small towns must really be inta that kind of crap if even the greasers came to pep rallies. And with another swig of the mystery liquid, with the blonde’s head tilting back, eyes only open cause Billy just can’t be bothered to close them as he swallows; that’s when he sees him. 

And he chokes, chokes on burning liquor, on sheer surprise, on suffocating happiness, on sudden school spirit. And he’s coughing, hunched over; Tommy spouting something stupid, something Billy can’t hear, cause his heart is in his throat and his ears are ringing from the blood rush to his head. His ocean eyes teary and stinging from how devotedly he’s keeping them on him. 

Him. The him with soft tony hair that Billy spent the best summer of his life tugging at. The him with huge bambi brown eyes Billy spent lost in during the best summer of his life. Him with soft full lips he spent kissing, him with the angel’s face he faithfully worshiped every day of the fuckin’ best summer of his god damned life. 

Christ, he’s just as angelic as the first time Billy’s blue eyes held him in their sight. With those rosy cheeks all flushed from doing cartwheels; panting from running the line, all Billy could see was the brunette laying under him that night. He looked the same calling out his name that night as he does now calling out cheers. 

“Damn, Cherry, ‘course yur a paper shaker too." 

The blonde bit his lip into a wide grin. He was still head over heels for one Steve Harrington. Shit, who knew he was here the whole time. Billy didn’t, obviously. Funny, they spent the best of two months together but did they ever really talk about normal stuff? Billy couldn’t remember, he knew they talked about their futures a lot. What they wanted to do when they finished high school, I guess Steve just never said which high school he’d be finishing from. 

Those shorts, Jesus! Who knew they let guys on the team to begin with! Fuck, Billy quietly beamed thinking about how he’ll get to see that angle in those shorts for the next year. For hopefully for the rest of his life. Then Billy’s attention was pulled from his salvation to that of Tommy’s big mouth. 

"The fuck you say Hall?” He bit. 

“Said I don’t care if he use ta be the king of Hawkins, the guy’s bogus! Total actor. He’s a pansy now. Fuckin’ paper shaker for cryin’ out loud." 

"Fuck, yur really crusin’ fer a brusin’ ain’t ya Hall. 

"Yo what’s got yur shorts in a twist man?

"Get bent Tommy.” The blonde seethed clenching his bottle agitating gravel as he sulked back to his car. 

Fuckin’ Tommy and his big mouth. Had to go and piss him off. Yeah, sure, Steve took his cock like the sluttiest little holy angel he was and Billy thought he could die happily being so deep inside him; but they weren’t fuckin’ pansies. That shit is exactly why he didn’t go back to Australia. To get away from those fucking words that have been chasing him since he was a kid, since his mom died. 

Now they followed him here too, why? Cause he was fuckin’ crazy for another guy? Steve isn’t just some guy; he’s a fuckin’ angel that Heaven made just for Billy! So how the hell does that make him a sissy! For obliging God and fully appreciating his blessing. The blonde could kick any dude’s ass that was achin’ for a brakin’. 

“There you are! Thought ya flew the coop Hargrove." 

"What do ya want Hall?” The blonde stood from his car, ready to prove his point if necessary. 

“Carol said to meet her over by the fire pit." 

"Yur girl? What’s it to me?" 

"Not just her, the Pinks man." 

"Right, yeah. Gotta meet the Pinks.” Billy rolled his eyes. 

But God was he happy he followed ‘cause there stood, surrounded by chicks in pink jackets, his Bambi eyed baby in all his green short-shorts glory. They were all talking amongst each other, smiling, distracted, but Billy was about to drop to his knees in worship.. 

“Hey Carol, we brought ‘im. Hargrove meet the Pinks." 

And the big brown doe eyes shot up, right up to meet Billy’s. And the blonde didn’t know if he was love drunk or just drunk-drunk but he was dizzy. Like the hot headed, heart racin’ kind of dizzy when he met those eyes again. 

"Billy?” God, his voice! And his eyes, those lips! 

“Stevie!” shit he was gonna lose his marbles in about two seconds if he didn’t get his hands on that boy. 

“Holy cow! What are you doin here? I thought you were goin’ back to Australia!” He was so close, Steve was right there! Billy just hand to, to—

“Plans changed, I’m stayin’ with Max now!”

“Hey Hargrove you two already acquainted or somethin’? Thought you hung out with a different type of pussy.” Tommy and the others laughed, and Billy froze. He hated himself for it, but he froze; Jesus he was such an asshole. And he didn’t care if he was an asshole to the rest of the world but he never wanted to be an asshole to those Bambi eyes…but.

“I can’t…” He tried but stopped himself,

“Billy?”

“That’s my name” it just rolled out of him. Like storm tides, just unstoppable havoc.

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothin’s the matter with me, what’s the matter with you?”

“What? What happened to the Billy I met this summer?”

“Don’t know princess, maybe there’s two of us? Maybe you should take out a missin’ person’s ad—”

“Or try the yellow pages” Tommy chimed in, and the bird’s laughed more; Billy forced out a snicker.

“You’re a fake. A fake and a fuckin’ phony Billy Hargrove! Wish I never laid eyes on you!”

Jesus Christ that hurt. It burned worse than the Australian jellyfish sting he got when he was ten, Hell fire would sting less than those lips cursing at him. The blonde’s fake smile isn’t the only thing that sunk ‘cause his heart felt like it was in his stomach. No, lower; it was melting on the dirty gravel where it belonged. And the blonde had to watch the only salvation he’ll ever know walk, run away from him. Cause if Billy Hargrove knew how to do anything, it was how to push people away. 

“Whoa, whoa!”

“Bet that’s not the only thing he wished he laid on ya, huh Billy?”

“The priss carries Silver bullets.” 

He was actually surrounded by idiots, idiots he chose to hang with cause Billy was a greaser and so were the T-birds. 

“Shut it!” The blonde growled turning heel in opposite direction from the T-birds, from his earth angel.He just wanted to leave. Wake up and go back to summer.

“Leavin’ so soon Hargrove?” The redhead curled up by Tommy’s side asked as Billy fled, he didn’t respond, didn’t have it in him to keep cool right now.

____

“Stevie” Nancy pleaded to the emotional brunette, they were huddled up near his Bimmer. “Come on Steve, you know how those guys are.”

“Thought he was different Nace” Steve sighed, not sobbing but a wreck nonetheless.

“Men are rats, worse, they’re fleas on rats!” Steve smirked a bit, nodded,

“What are Jonathan and I then?”

“Dogs, but the most faithful kinda dogs, ya know? Dogs that don’t let meaningless fleas ruin their night. Come on, you need a night with friends! Johnathan and I are marathoning ‘I Love Lucy’. Popcorn and’ everything!” 

“Yeah, yeah ok.”

___

“Pass the popcorn Johnathan, Nance is hoggin’ it all.” Steve whined, sprawled out on the Wheeler’s couch. He was glad not to be home alone, but this was definitely not the Friday night he was hopin’ to have. At least he could be raiding his father’s liquor cabinet if he was home. Instead he tried to bandage his heart with popcorn by the handful.

“Nance, you have anything to drink?” 

“Want some lemonade?”

“Was kind of thinkin’ more like wine or somethin’”

“Wine and popcorn? That’s real class Stevie.” She countered.

“What? Dessert wines go good with it.”

“I can go grab a bottle.” Their middle man offered with an arched eyebrow to Nancy, the girl shrugged reluctantly.

Two episodes and a half of a bottle of Italian Swiss Colony later the brunette was itching to, anxious to, move. Just…not be the third wheel while he’s nursing his own heart. 

“Hey, I think I’m gonna hit the pavement. Thanks for everything Nance.”

“Stevie, why don’t you just sleep over?” 

“Nah, I think the walk will do me good.”

“Okay, call me tomorrow.”

“Yeah, sure.” 

And like that the broken heart was traipsing down the sidewalk, back to his empty house. 

“Come on Harrington, your heart isn’t the first to break, not the first to cry over some guy. God, I’m such a fool, willing to actually sit around and wait for him. But what else can I do?” 

The brunette wiped away tears from his blurring vision, trying to comfort himself; talk some sense into himself. 

“I’m out of my head, just need to forget him…But I don’t want to let go. I can’t. I’m completely, fuckin’ hopelessly devoted to him.” He smiled through his sobs “Billy Hargrove, I’m hopelessly devoted to you, you crumb!” 

___

Billy twisted and turned in the darkness of his room. Writhing with guilt in his sheets; “Stevie” he hushed out on every breath. “So fuckin’ sorry baby.” Pleading to his pillows, “don’t let go of me, not yet.”


End file.
